Hisako Himemiya/Cure Hime
history Knowing Amai:Hisako is a Himedere because of that she does not have many friends until one day she meets Amai that by you being nice to her the two became best friends as the two returned to the Amai home without wanting kisses a boy named Takeshi, Amai and Takeshi are very red and Amai rushes home with a lot of shame, Hisako chase the friend as had been locked in the room and Hisako managed to get her out of the room, after that they will seek Takeshi to apologize to him only this Hisako time that ends up kissing accidentally Takeshi. Becoming a Cure: After the two have kissed Takeshi, they come several people running in fear of a huge monster called Fukushu which was controlled by a call girl Namida, Namida began attacking Amai and Hisako, * Still creating this part, if you want you can edit this part and I like I will not change *, and Amai and Hisako finally receive their powers. Knowing an alien:on a beautiful day Amai,Takeshi and Hisako were walking in the park until a UFO and inside had an alien girl how introduced herself as CT-30 Luna-P or only Luna-P who claims to have been the Zheri planet,in a mission peace to help the Pretty Cures, later that same day Namida attacked with his Fukushu and Luna-P became Cure Luna after the battle she asked to join the team of Precures. Fourth Cure: Hisako,Amai, Takeshi and Luna-P were in a shopping until they saw a Idol very famous called Shiori Hashimoto who was giving Luna-P autographs soon realized that she has a Love Jewelry on hair after Shiori finished his session autographs Amai saw that Love Jewelry that was in Shiori Hair has fallen in the ground,Amai had taken the floor and returned to Shiori, later in this same day, a Fukushu was attacking more this time he was not controlled by Namida but rather by a Cure call " Cure Koromade Hime "then the five Cures become were more defeated by Fukushu of Koromade Hime until Shiori appears borrow the Make-up Packet Cure Amai and turns for the first time in Cure courage performing as" the courage brand my heart, White heart,Cure Courage "that after the fight instead of the Fukushu drop one Love Promise Ring him drop one Make-Up Packet especially for Shiori, Shiori then ask to join the group of Pretty Cures. A great battle: in a day, it occurred well until the city began to be attacked by a red Fukushu instead of black and this time it was Namida the controlling only this time Namida was an insatiable desire for revenge against the Pretty Cures. the Cures then turn and will battle against Fukushu when Fukushu was defeated Namida made another Fukushu only this time it was just a trap so that when the Pretty Cures were attacks it they err and come into a mirror that would lead to a place called "My desire for revenge" where Namida would be waiting for them when Precures inadvertently went to the place called "My desire for revenge" there they had a very difficult battle against Namida, when they were almost losing battle for Namida, Takeshi appears to help Precures and something unexpected happens. Namida is good: When Precures were almost losing the battle to Namida Takeshi appears to help Precures then Takeshi begins trying to Namida understand why he refused the marriage proposal of her mother and why the Precures have the defeated after Takeshi starts praise Namida and the more he praised her over his ravaiva and his desire for revenge diminished only to try not hear Takeshi she screamed at him to shut up and also covered the ears but when Takeshi said "I love you" his anger and desire revenge disappeared completely, so your hair is no longer white and is reddish brown and his eyes are no longer red and begin to be blue, then Takeshi opens a portal back to the normal world and Precures lead Namida to the normal world. Appearance Hisako Hinemiya first preview Hisako Himemiya: Hisako has pale skin red eyes with long lashes, long hair curly platinum with a black bow in her hair She wears a blue dress with eight black buttons at the top of the dress, four on the left and four on the right, her dress has white sleeves with black lines on the bottom of the sleeve, she wears black gloves, she wears a half white pants and puts on a beige boot. Cure Hime: How to Cure Hime your skin is between dark and pale, her eyes are blue, his hair is blond he still loose and curly, hair she wears a gold tiara with blue jewelry heart-shaped. She wears a white dress with blue edges sleeveless with two pink roses one on each side, a blue tie behind the waist, white bracelets and wears a white boot. Personality Hisako is a 15 year old girl, Hisako is a Himedere ie it finds a "princess" and is kind only to your friends, Hisako is a "Princess" spoiled, selfish and rude and almost all avoid talking to her, Hisako met Take in his human form and more that is in love with him she swears standing by who does not like it. Relationship Tabemono Amai:Best Friend CT-30 Luna-P (Luna-P):plebeian unused Shiori Hashimoto:Friend plebeian unused Take/Takeshi Ikeda:Passion Namida/Elizabeth:Enemy Cure Hime Transformation Cure Hime (キ ュ ア 姫 Kyua Hime) is Hisako's Pretty Cure alter ego.it becomes Cure Hime with Amai in Episode 1, Hisako transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Make-Up Attacks Finishers Royal Cure Love Arrow Attack: Finishing First, the purification of attack is used only in a few episodes Double Shooting Bum: First Finishing with Cure Amai, this purification attack is used from Episode 1-3 and in some episodes Double Exesplosion:Second Shooting at the Cure Amai, this purification attack is used in Episode 3-5 Courage Royalty Sword Attack: First purification attack Cure Courage, it is the Sub-Attack mixing Cure Hime "Royalty Attack" and the Sub-Attack Cure Courage "Courage Sword Attack" this purification attack is used only in some episodes. Trinity Shooting Kabum: First finish with the other 2 Cures, this purification attack is used only in episode 5 Trinity Shiny light: Second finishing with the other 2 Cures, this purification attack is used the episode 6-10 Trinity Passionate: Third Finishing with the other 2 Cures, this attack purification used the episode 10-20 bright Quartet: First purification attack all Cures this attack is used the episode 20-29 Gleaming quartet:Second purification attack all Cures this attack is used the episode 29-31 Harmony Quartet:Third purification attack, this attack is used the episode 31-37 Quartet Harmony Love Melody:Fourth purification attack all Cures, this attack is used the episode 38-47 Dreaming Rainbow Sweet:Last attack purification used the episode 47-50 Sub-attacks Royale Bomb:First Sub-Attack Royalty attack: Second Sub-Attack Royal arrows: Third Sub-Attack Cure Royal HimeEdit Cure Royal Hime is the ultra way to Cure Hime and also the penultimate form of Cure Hime, she became Cure Royal Hime for the first time in episode 38 with the other Cures Sweet Cure Hime Sweet Cure Hime (ス イ ー ト ス ウ ィ ー ト キ ュ ア 姫 Suu ~ ito kyua Hime) is the upgrade Cure Royal Hime is the final processing of Cures, she became the first time in episode 47. Etymology Hisako:The name Hisako (久子) meaning is long-awaited daughter. Himemiya:Himemiya (姫宮),as Hime (姫) means princess or young noble origin could understand does this have to do with your personality Himedere. Miya (宮) is a Chinese word meaning Palace, has to do with your home be a mansion or as Hisako called "My royal palace" so his name means long-awaited daughter Princess in the palace. Cure Hime:Your Cure name is Cure Hime because of his personality and because Himedere Shirayuki Hime already called Cure Princess Songs Coming soon Trivia *Hisako is the first Cure to have naturally platinum hair. *Cure Hime is the only other 3 Cures that does not use a sailor uniform. * Hisako is the first Cure to have a Chinese word in its name. * Cure Hime is the first Cure whose only changes the color of eyes and hair, the hairstyle remains the same. * Cure Hime is the first Cure whose eye color changes dramatically. *Hisako is the first Cure to be a Himedere. *Cure Hime is the first Cure whose skin color changes in transformation. * Cure Hime is the ninth cure after Cure Peach, Berry,Pine,Lovely,Princess,Miracle and Magical to wear bracelets. * Cure Hime is the fifth cure to have the white color theme followed by her friend Cure Courage. *Hisako is the first Cure to consider a Princess. Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:CureLove12 Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12Cures